


300 Years of Friendship

by savagerhapsody



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savagerhapsody/pseuds/savagerhapsody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following Carmilla and Laura's break-up, Carmilla seeks solace from her big sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	300 Years of Friendship

Carmilla stumbled her way downtown, away from Silas and towards Himmel Heights—a posh, ritzy area just a few miles south of the Silas campus. It was where the Board members were no doubt staying during this messy affair, most likely along with Corvae corporate officials. It was also home to the only person who could ease her troubled mind, and heart (or lack thereof).

She strolled past sleek modern buildings and boutiques with price tags that would make most mortals faint. Her mind insistently played the break-up over and over again. She mouthed, 'we're done.' A bitter, acrid taste filled her mouth.

She pressed on until she reached The Regina, a lofty luxury apartment building, covered in spotless glass and soaring steel beams. It was a testament to modern architecture, as well as the place where her sister happened to live. The doorman curtly bowed to her.

“Madame Karnstein. Its been awhile.”

Carmilla offered a half-smile.

“Henry.”

Moving past the lobby and its spectacular crystal chandelier, Carmilla entered the elevator and pushed the 20th floor. The elevator chimed and she soon found herself hammering on her sister's door.

Matska Belmonde appeared before her, clad in a silk crimson robe with black ivy lace climbing up the side. She studied Carmilla briefly and noted the Johnnie Walker Blue in her hand.

Mattie snorted. 

“You know, I hate to say 'I told you so'.”

Carmilla shoved past her, into the apartment. 

“Spare me.”

Mattie's apartment (one of many) was a stunning three-story suite, with the roof on the 3rd. Carmilla veered left into the kitchen and headed straight for the whiskey glasses. She deftly chose two, made of crystal, and poured two tall drinks.

Mattie tutted and went into the fridge. She retrieved several ice-cubes, colored a deep dark red, and slipped them into the glasses.

“Don't ever let anyone say I don't look after my Little Monster.”

Mattie roughly grabbed her sister by the face and planted a hard kiss on her left cheek. Carmilla hissed and wiped off the ruby red lipstick.

They made their way into the living room, where a fire roared in the marble fireplace. Carmilla sat in a large leather chair, took off her boots, and ran her toes over the grizzly bear skin rug.

“I seem to recall...oh what did you say...it would, 'take a while'?”

Carmilla took a sip of her drink.

“I didn't come here to be patronized, Mattie.”

“Of course not. After centuries its still the same routine. You get your heart broken and come crawling back to your big sis for help,” Mattie turned her face into a pout, mocking Carmilla, “Oh Mattie, I just don't understand what went wrong.” she teased.

Carmilla glowered, savoring the slow burn in her chest.

“You don't understand. She's...headstrong and irritating, and wonderful...and impossible. But I can't be what she needs—that's what hurts the most.”

Mattie huffed and stared into her drink, crimson ice-cubes clinking against the crystal glass. After a moment, she rose to her feet.

“My darling little Carmilla. I've given you the same speech for hundreds of years, and even so it still hasn't quite sunk in to that broody brain of yours. But since you're so fond of poetry, my little sap, perhaps a metaphor would work. Come.”

Without giving Carmilla a choice, Mattie seized her hand, pulling her out of her seat and out of the living room. Carmilla limply lagged behind, up two flights of stairs. Mattie pushed open a frosted glass door and led them out onto the roof.

The roof featured a spectacular garden, mostly of poisonous and carnivorous plants—a hidden passion of her sister's. She strode past lovely lavender monkshood and vivacious pink desert rose, too beautiful to consider deadly. As she trod behind her sister, she came upon the more ominous doll's eye and crab's eye, staring back at her vacantly. They always did make her feel uneasy.

They walked under a trellis with ivy creeping up the sides. Mattie finally stopped when she reached the edge of the rooftop.

“Mattie, I know you love compliments on your garden, but why are we here?”

“Come darling, take in the view with me.”

Reluctantly, Carmilla joined her sister.

The view overlooked the main drag of Himmel Heights, lined with upscale bars and state-of-the-culinary-art restaurants.

“Look at all the people below us. What do they look like to you?”

Carmilla sighed. “Mattie why--,”

“Come now, you've got at least a dozen Philosophy degrees from as many Universities. Answer the question.”

“They look...small. Like pebbles at the bottom of a river.”

“That's right my Little Monster. This is how we should see humans. They are, and forever will be, beneath us. This is the natural state of things—this is the status quo.”

Carmilla frowned. “I disagree.”

“And that, dear sister, has always been a great flaw of yours. Sure, it was always beneficial when we were securing our marks, but that kind of thinking is precisely why Mother never included you in some of our more—shall we say—lucrative plans.”

“I don't view that as a bad thing. Mother was a fiend—a tyrant. I never wanted to be involved with any of this. Especially whatever you were up to.”

Mattie scowled.

“Carmilla, say what you will about Mother. She was brilliant. Ruthless. A tyrant? Yes. But that's not what was admirable about her. She, better than any...mmm... “supra-human” I've known, understood that these,” she gestured below to the moving dots crossing the street, “Are not worthy of our time or sympathy. Do you know what they are? Food. And that's it.”

Carmilla turned away, crossing her arms.

“Brilliant? She's dead, Mattie. And now you're defending her?”

Mattie sighed and gingerly touched Carmilla's shoulder.

“I was never capable of seeing mortals as indifferently as Mother. I too often enjoyed manipulating them for my political or social gain. I relish their unconscious obedience—the long game sweetest, you know that,” she softened, for a moment, “And, once or twice, I have used them for my own personal comfort. Even I am not immune—Mother always held that over my head.”

Mattie uncrossed her sisters arms and took her hands.

“But, my lovely darling, even you need to see this foolishness for what it is. You knew this girl for not even a year. To us, that's like...sitting down for a cup of tea. These—what did you say—'pebbles'? Cannot comprehend that. It is impossible, and illogical. You know that.”

Carmilla leaned over the side of the building. She watched the tiny forms mill about in the streets, unable to discern men from women, their faces a blank mystery. She raked her hand through her hair and polished off her drink, ice-cubes and all.

Mattie laughed.

“Ahh my precious! Your silence speaks volumes. I know things seem bleak now, but do try to keep your chin up, hmm?”

Mattie downed the rest of her drink as well. She clapped her hands together.

“Now! What do you say you let your grande soeur ease that silly little heartbreak of yours?” she gasped, “Have you visited Dubai lately? You know, as much as I mock mortals for their pitifully short lifespan, what they are able to complete in that time is nothing short of remarkable.”

Carmilla held up her hand, cutting her off.

“Mattie, I'm not running away from this. I'm not leaving until this is over.”

Mattie huffed. She pondered for a minute, then brightened considerably. She dropped her glass, letting it shatter into beautiful splinters on the ground. Mattie seized her little sister by the waist, and playfully traced her finger down the bridge of Carmilla's nose.

“Then let's go out, just you and me. We can...oh damn what is that human phrase...”

She grinned, her canines glinting in the moonlight.

“Paint the town...red?”


End file.
